The making of a Horcrux
by Live Laugh Love 94
Summary: Just a little one shot on what I thought happened when Tom Riddle/Voldemort made his 1st horcrux. Please R&R. Rated k to be safe. Soo please enjoy.


**Hiya Everyone.  
I do not own Harry Potter all I own is this plot bunny :) x  
The reason I did this one shot was because it is something I have alway's thought about when reading the book's (especially book 7). I looked to see if anyone else had done this plot... and ... no! So I thought Ooo why don't I be the first.  
(I apoligise if I am not the first but I couldn't find one :P)  
Please Read & Review really it makes my day :) x**

* * *

The making of a Horcrux

Tom Riddle AKA: Lord Voldemort paced silently in his dark cave which he used as a study in Albania, his long black clock flowing behind him. A mere twenty one year old young man. While he flipped his small leather black book over and over in his clammy palms, occasionally you could glimpse the gold lettering that read Tom Marvolo Riddle. He abruptly stopped pacing reluctantly and slumped himself down onto his wooden stool in front of his make shift desk. Which if he did say so himself was a piece of very useful magic performed well? But he had yet more difficult and impressive magic to perform.

He gently placed his black book down upon the desk before fingering it lovingly. He sighed and slumped forward his ebony hair falling around his face not in its usual glory of carefully wiped curls, but messy and un kept with a slight kink. In fact the whole of him appeared to be unusually un kept, he was skinner than normal and had blood shot eyes with black rings around them, his face a more deathly pale. It was true he had me researching for week's maybe even months. Now the time had come all the research he could possible do was done and all that lay between him and his reward for his hard work was his bravery and skill. He lifted his head tiredly and looked down onto a piece of parchment he had written on it read a lengthy paragraph of Latin.

The Dark Lord to be took out his wand with a shaking hand and placed it upon the parchment. A strange swirling hid in the cup of his stomach. He stood abruptly and ran over to a bucket in the corner of the cave were he vomited furiously. When he looked up he was shaking from head to toe and had acquired a green tint to his skin. Riddle grimaced, what was he doing? He wanted to do it, no he had to do it, it is either this or death, if he didn't do it, he could run the risk of a death so humiliating and bad timed as his mothers. No he would and could do this; after all it is what he has prepared for years. He walked slowly and unsteadily back to his desk. Were he breathed heavily before rubbing his face with his hand and picking up his wand.

He placed the wand tip to his chest before letting one single tear fall from his eyes before he started to mutter the long paragraph of Latin. He widened his eyes as he continued, his wand tip was glowing yet more brightly but he could feel nothing, he smirked if this is what you had to endure in which to make a Hourcrux he needn't stop at seven. He finished the paragraph with a breath and his wand tip dimmed into nothing. This couldn't be right; Voldemort frowned and leaned over the parchment to check for any errors. There. Pain like he had never felt before tugged at every fibber of his being, he couldn't even scream. He clasped his stomach tightly and fell to his knees in agony he could hardly breath, it was becoming unbearable the pain building with the seconds that passed. He felt hot liquid run on to his fingers he had pieced his own skin with his nails. He collapsed to the floor, as his eyes snapped shut and memories were pushed into his minds eye.

"_Ha you're pathetic." A small boy with dark brown, short hair was pushed to the ground by a tall, blonde headed boy in his early teens. The small boy whimpered on the floor._

"_I…I haven't done anything-"_

_"ha where is your Daddy, Tommy? He is alive but yet he can't be arsed looking after you ha-ha well I can't blame him really!" The small boy let held in tears fall from his big pained eyes._

_"He… He will come he just doesn't know he wants me yet!" The small boy turned his head away._

"Ha" the big boy laughed cruelly.

_"Did you hear that everyone, Riddles dad is coming?" A short girl, swaggered over._

_"I don't know about him being a Riddle but it is certainly a Riddle why he thinks that"_

_"ha-ha nice one Sharn" The boy kicked the boy on the floor repeatedly in the ribs and face, until crimson blood dripped down the young child's face._

_"Stop it! I haven't done anything to you, but I will get you back! I will!" the boy chocked out._

_"Ha okay what are you going to do eh? Bite our knee caps?"_

The memory morphed into another. The young Dark Lord couldn't cope. The pain was peaking and not only was he being put threw physical agony but mental now as well. He did not want to ever re-live his worse memories but he knew the magic would force him.

_"Tom Riddle! You horrible child! Why have you smashed my window you little wench!?" A boy sat in a chair in the corner, loathing on ever inch of his face._

"I_ didn't do it! Not this time. I admit it was me who smashed up Malcolm's room but"_

_"well you can hardly deny that when I was there can you!?"_

_"That's not the point! What is is that wasn't me! There is not only me here who can misbehave but you always blame me!"_

_"Right that is enough cheek young man" the blonde women pulled back her thin hand and smack against Tom's face over and over._

The future Dark Lord's eyes suddenly shot open. The memories had now gone, his mind left to wallow in the pain as he began to hear old taunts and forgotten disappointment ringing through his ears.

_"Stupid boy!"_

_"You will never amount to any thing"_

_"your farther isn't coming and your mothers dead. Your all alone Tom!"_

_"Why are you in Slytherin? You grew up with muggle's. You're a Mudblood or at least as bad as one!"_

_"You are no son of mine, you disgusting creature"_

"_Tom! I never thought you could do such a thing!"_

What was it trying to do to him? He was being driven insane with his worse memories, words of insults and disapointment and the worse pain he could endure. He gave in and screamed and cried until the pain finely and suddenly stopped. Leaving him lay shivering and wet faced on the hard floor. Sweat dripping off his white skin. The metallic taste of blood, dominated his mouth were he had bit his tongue and lip in agony. He let himself drop more to the floor, panting, tears still streaming down his face. He rolled over onto his back and pulled his cloak and top off leaving only his black pants and shoes.  
His bear chest rising and falling with rapid breaths, cuts adorned his abdomen, were he had grabbed his self with his nails, which were now crusted with the blood. As Tom was about to close his weary eyes, an electric blue light shot out of his chest and into his black book. Pulling Tom up with it but then throwing him back to the laid panting and aching on the floor staring at the rock ceiling. He had done it. One of seven was complete. He felt oddly was not looking forward to the others but he knew he must and he will complete them as well.

* * *

**Yey! You have now read my one shot xD now please please please review I would really like to know what you think.  
love  
~Sam~**


End file.
